Toccata en la oscuridad
by Pandanoi
Summary: "Miró a través del cristal de su ventana: una enorme luna blanca asomaba por encima del bosque, recortando las copas de los árboles con siniestras siluetas. Algo clamaba por él, un impulso instintivo, un enemigo ancestral."
1. I

Una extraña sensación le despertó en mitad de la noche. Había oído muchas veces que sabría que el momento había llegado sin necesidad de que éste se anunciase, no habría otra señal que la incertidumbre y el desasosiego atenazando su corazón. Miró a través del cristal de su ventana: una enorme luna blanca asomaba por encima del bosque, recortando las copas de los árboles con siniestras siluetas. Algo clamaba por él, un impulso instintivo, un enemigo ancestral.  
Salió de la cama y preparó su arsenal, extraño para cualquiera que no estuviese al tanto de los terrores ocultos en la noche de Transilvania: ampollas de agua bendita, crucifijos, dagas arrojadizas, y otra suerte de artilugios extraños. Acomodó cada uno en varios cinturones ocultos entre su ropa, de gruesa lana y cuero. Recorrió el largo pasillo que separaba sus aposentos del salón donde su familia mantenía a buen recaudo el mayor tesoro de la que era heredera.  
Sólo su sangre podía abrir la cerradura, sellada mediante runas arcanas. El pesado cofre chasqueó al derramar su líquido vital sobre la inscripción grabada en la cubierta, dentro yacía un antiguo látigo, pero no uno cualquiera, uno bendito por el sacrificio y el dolor, por la llama de la vida de quien había amado al padre de todas las generaciones de su familia. Un látigo capaz de acabar con cualquier ser oscuro, capaz de rasgar la noche y traer el día, un látigo que sólo aquellos con su misma sangre condenada podían empuñar.  
Aquel clan nacido del dolor de la traición se había erigido hacía más de cuatrocientos años como protector de la luz, y ahora la oscuridad volvía para aterrorizar aquellas tierras. Una oscuridad abyecta y terrible, como ninguna a la que él tuviera que haberse enfrentado antes.

\- Erwin - susurró una voz a su espalda, mientras él contemplaba el formidable látigo - no te precipites. Aún es muy pronto para que haya regresado.  
La mujer que le hablaba, su madre, le miraba con gravedad desde la puerta del Salón.

\- Lo sé, mi padre se encargó de devolver al Conde a las tinieblas hace 20 años... - repitió lo mismo que ella solía decirle cuando se sentía inquieto - Pero no son imaginaciones, madre. Quizá no sea él, pero hay algo vagando por estas tierras, algo siniestro, y no puedo permitir que exista bajo mi vigía.

La mujer tuvo que mirar en silencio cómo su hijo iba a encontrarse con la misma abominación que había acabado con su esposo. Pero no podía detenerle, ella no poseía la sangre maldita, aunque su linaje fuese igualmente antiguo y extravagante, no podía sentir aquella opresión en el pecho ni el acecho de la oscuridad. Y Erwin no era un hombre impulsivo, no se hubiera lanzado a aquella locura sin haber sopesado antes todas las opciones y alternativas, no era un acto de orgullo, ni su intención emular las proezas de sus antepasados. No, era un deber, uno penoso y arriesgado pero para el que había estado preparándose toda su vida.  
Montó su caballo, una bestia alta y grácil, y dejó atrás los muros de su casa. Los cascos repicaban sobre el empedrado del camino, despertando a algún perro, que les ladró cansadamente. Erwin se detuvo frente a una casa pequeña y sencilla y dirigió la mirada hacia una ventana. Allí descansaba, ajena a toda tribulación, la que era su amor desde la infancia, Marie, una muchacha afable de bucles castaños. Hacía poco había contraído nupcias con un amigo común y ahora ella compartía su lecho. Pese a todo, Erwin aún sentía un candoroso afecto por ella, pero era consciente de que ella nunca sería feliz a su lado. Su familia era respetada y temida a partes iguales, en el pasado habían sido vilipendiados y acusados de brujería y cosas peores, pero los eventos de hacía 20 años, en los que el padre de Erwin había puesto fin a los secuestros y asesinatos de las jóvenes de la aldea, había ayudado a fomentar la cordialidad entre la familia y el pueblo que protegía.  
Hizo una pequeña reverencia a aquella ventana, despidiéndose de la mujer y de su amigo, y cruzó los muros de la aldea, adentrándose en la espesura del bosque.

La espectacular luna iluminaba trémulamente su camino mientras su instinto le guiaba. El viento agitaba las copas de los árboles, que sonaban como siniestros carillones. Había cabalgado durante horas y los sonidos del bosque se sucedían. El aullido de un lobo en la distancia le anunciaba que no estaba sólo, pero no lo había estado nunca en ese bosque. Sentía unos penetrantes ojos mirándolo en todo momento, casi podía escuchar una respiración en su nuca, rasgada y gutural, incluso pudo notar unas frías manos revolviendo su rubio cabello, tirando de su ropa. No, definitivamente no estaba solo.  
El camino del bosque empezó a ensancharse hasta finalmente formar un claro. Ante Erwin se erguía un viejo y ruinoso castillo. Era extraño, conocía esas tierras y las había recorrido infinidad de veces, pero nunca había visto ese bastión. Pasado el arco del grueso muro que rodeaba la fortaleza, se abría un extenso y salvaje jardín. Olía a muerte y podredumbre. La tierra removida en el pequeño cementerio a un lado no presagiaba nada bueno. Desmontó y echó mano sobre el látigo, andando con sigilo. Entre las sombras del ciprés vio un destello siniestro, dos ojos rojos le observaban, acompañados de un chasquido de huesos. No uno, varios. Esqueletos reanimados por espíritus vengativos. Sin embargo no se acercaban a él, vagaban por las sombras del jardín, registrando sus movimientos. Erwin lanzó un latigazo en derredor suyo, derribando todo lo que se puso a su paso. Una cacofonía de ruidos secos y vibrantes rompió el silencio del jardín durante un segundo. Avanzó hasta el portón entreabierto; dentro, un gran hall cubierto de polvo y telarañas y el ensordecedor ruido de la soledad. Aquel había sido un fastuoso palacio hacía quizá un par de siglos, y ahora yacía abandonado, tan ajeno al mundo que los apliques de pan de oro de la pared o los ornamentos de porcelana no habían sido expoliados.  
Sus pasos resonaban por el corredor como un martilleo, en este momento dudaba de si su instinto le había fallado porque no era capaz de sentir aquella oscuridad que le había arrancado de la cama. Tras una puerta escuchó un susurro, o eso creyó, y se aventuró a comprobarlo. Una capilla, extrañamente acogedora y limpia. Vertió una ampolla sobre la pila y se santiguó. No parecía haber nadie allí pero daba la sensación de que, al menos esa estancia, no estaba abandonada. La luz de la luna se colaba a través de las vidrieras, verdes y moradas principalmente, el retablo estaba coronado por una cruz de oro, sencilla pero igualmente impresionante.  
Escuchó un par de pasos, ahora estaba convencido de que había alguien allí. Asió el látigo y se dirigió al confesionario, de donde procedían los ruidos. Descorrió la cortina, preparando ya su ataque, cuando un hombre apareció ante él.

\- ¡Por dios, qué hacéis? - exclamó, cubriéndose con ambos brazos.

\- ¿Quién sois vos? - gruñó Erwin, relajando su postura, pero sujetando aún el látigo.

\- Creo que ésa pregunta me corresponde a mí, ya que habéis sido vos quien ha irrumpido en mi iglesia - replicó el hombre, descubriéndose al fin.  
Era un tipo bajo, de piel excepcionalmente pálida y pelo negro, afeitado en la nuca. Parecía tener una complexión débil que compensaba con una férrea determinación en su mirada gris. Joven, pero no demasiado, a decir verdad no sabría decir su edad.

\- ¿Vuestra iglesia? ¿Sois vos el párroco? - preguntó Erwin, confuso.

\- Así es ¿Y vos sois...?

\- Un cazador - replicó quedamente.

\- Me temo que os hayáis confundido de lugar y de presa - dijo el tipo, ordenando un par de Biblias y poniéndolas sobre sendos atriles.

\- Es posible, aunque no cazo presas normales. ¿Qué hacéis vos aquí, en este lugar abandonado, padre?

\- Ningún lugar está abandonado mientras Dios esté en él.

\- Aún así, no debéis recibir muchos feligreses.

\- Lo cierto es que no. Aunque no busco un rebaño, me contento con ayudar a almas perdidas, como la suya - apuntó el religioso, con una indescifrable mirada en el rostro.

\- ¿La mía? - preguntó Erwin, incrédulo.

\- Si habéis llegado hasta aquí es porque estabais perdido.

\- No estaba perdido, estaba buscando algo.

\- Quizá pueda ayudaros - el cura señaló el confesionario, con una mano abierta.

Erwin miró aquella mano con intriga, luego al confesionario y luego los ojos del párroco, claros y vibrantes. Se sentía imbuido por una sensación de quietud, como si habitase una realidad onírica y fuese espectador pasivo de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero su instinto no presentía peligro y aquel hombre bajo con su negro hábito no parecía una amenaza.  
Aceptó la invitación y se sentó en la roída silla del habitáculo, su confesor al otro lado de la celosía.

\- ¿Qué arranca a un hombre de la cama a tan altas horas de la noche? ¿Qué le hace armarse y cabalgar varias millas en la oscuridad? - preguntó el religioso, con voz aterciopelada.

\- Un presentimiento - respondió como un resorte.

\- ¿De qué?

\- De horribles acontecimientos. La llegada de un enemigo.

\- ¿Qué enemigo podría tener alguien como vos? ¿Quién osaría enfrentarse a un hombre tan gallardo?

Erwin reprimió sus palabras. Los horrores de la noche seguían siendo una mítica leyenda para las gentes de aquella tierra, cuentos para asustar a los niños. No podía decirle a aquel sencillo párroco que sus enemigos eran revividos y bestias infernales.

\- Quizá el enemigo está dentro de vos. Quizá lo proyecta en un fantasma al que dar caza - aventuró el hombrecillo.

\- No eso no…

\- Quizá os sintáis culpable por haberla dejado marchar, quizá odiáis a vuestro amigo por arrebatárosla, o quizá a vos mismo por no haber luchado por ella.

Erwin se sobresaltó, se volvió confuso y airado hacia la celosía.

\- ¿Cómo demonios…?

\- Yo veo en vuestro corazón, cazador. Veo la tiniebla, el dolor, la responsabilidad que os aleja de lo que amáis. Siento vuestro deseo…

Una garra se agarró a la celosía, de pálidos dedos y oscuras uñas. Erwin permanecía inmóvil, perplejo, fascinado y horrorizado.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que alguien como vos, tan alto, y tan fuerte, tan noble y tan valiente, deba sacrificar su felicidad y su placer para cazar monstruos, y que nadie, nunca, se lo agradezca?

Era imposible, pero el párroco traspasó la celosía, como si su cuerpo fuera humo, y apareció ante él, apenas vestido con negros jirones, su pálida piel expuesta, revelando la forma de sus músculos, sus plateados ojos ensombrecidos por la tiniebla. Una criatura exquisita y aterradora.  
Erwin se sentía obnubilado, incapaz de reaccionar cuando aquel ser se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y acarició su cuello, arañando su piel con aquellas terribles garras, lacerando su carne.

\- Qué desperdicio - susurró la criatura, su voz hosca y ligeramente rasgada, sensual - ¿Desearías que ella te tocara? ¿Que ella te besara? ¿Ser tú quien calentase su cama?  
Sintió su lengua sobre las heridas que acababa de infligirle, sus dedos fríos acariciando sus labios. Erwin ni podía ni quería moverse, sus caricias eran embriagadoras y su voz dulce melodía. Sintió su peso moverse sobre él, volverse ligero, sus manos vagaban por su pecho, rasgando su camisa, los arañazos le ardían y le producían un inmenso placer, quería tocarlo, notar su piel en los dedos, pero la criatura era esquiva, él era su juguete. Sus manos tiraron de la hebilla de su cinturón y arrancó uno a uno los botones de su pantalón. Erwin jadeó, liberada la presión que desde hacía un rato sentía en la entrepierna, bajó la mirada y se encontró la de aquel ser, tan hermoso y tan terrible, que le brindó una sonrisa torcida antes de lamer su miembro, desde la base hasta la punta,donde cerró su boca, recreándose en cada pliegue del glande, en cada vena, mientras con una mano le acariciaba de arriba a abajo. Al punto sintió dos punzadas, agudas, y durante una fracción de segundo fue un dolor insoportable, pero luego se transformó en un placer incontrolable, notaba la succión y sabía que la criatura bebía de él, de su sangre, pero no le importó. Sus caderas respondían a la lujuria moviéndose con las caricias, cada vez más profundamente. Le ardía el pecho y creyó ahogarse, todos sus músculos se tensaron, sus piernas temblaban. Agarró la cruz del rosario que colgaba de su cuello, tratando de asirse a algo, físico o espiritual, y al fin sus jadeos se fundieron con los tañidos de una lejana campana. Vio aquellos ojos grises una vez más, las finas facciones de aquel siniestro ser, su boca regada de su sangre y su semen. Atroz e infinitamente hermoso. Volvió a sentarse sobre él, apoyando la frente contra la suya, perlada por el sudor.

\- Te he cazado, cazador.  
Su susurro resonó como un eco en las entrañas de Erwin, quien se dejó caer en un delirante sopor, sintiendo aún los fríos dedos del ser acariciándole, rodeado de aullidos y tinieblas y el olor herrumbroso de su propia sangre.

Se despertó sobresaltado, miró a su alrededor, confuso, esperando encontrarse en la misteriosa capilla, pero aquellos paneles de madera y el candelabro del techo no eran otros que los de su dormitorio. Estaba en su lecho, empapado en sudor, con su ropa de cama; su casaca sobre el sillón, como lo hubiera dejado la noche anterior. Un tímido rayo de sol se colaba por la ventana, rompiendo las espesas nubes seguía como antes. ¿Había sido un sueño? ¿Se había levantado alguna vez de esa cama, clamado por la oscuridad? Su cabeza pesaba y una algarabía de pensamientos se cruzaban unos con otros. Se incorporó y se refrescó en la palangana, poniendo algo de cordura en su atribulada mente. Definitivamente había sido un sueño, un mal sueño, si no no hubiera creído que un párroco habitase la capilla de un castillo abandonado por el que los revividos paseaban a sus anchas, ni él hubiera aceptado sentarse y hablar con él sin comprobar con más cuidado su naturaleza. La misma fortaleza era una prueba en sí misma, en el mundo real no existía y sería absurdo que hubiera aparecido de la nada en una noche.  
Se convenció a sí mismo de que todo había sido una pesadilla, pero las palabras del monje seguían resonando en su cabeza. Quizá sí había manifestado en su febril fantasía un pesar que cargaba consigo, aunque fuese vergonzoso reconocerlo.  
Decidió no darle más vueltas, fuere como fuere, existía una amenaza real y debía estar preparado para enfrentarla. Se deshizo de la camisa sudada con un enérgico movimiento y se reclinó sobre el butacón para coger sus pantalones. Por el rabillo del ojo captó algo en el espejo, se acercó y se vió tres heridas en el cuello, frescas y sanguinolentas. Se echó un vistazo al torso desnudo y vio un sin fin de marcas sonrosadas, ligeramente hinchadas, que bajaban hasta su entrepierna.  
Volvió a oír, ahora más claramente, como si estuviera allí con él, sintiendo su fría piel contra la suya, la voz rasgada de aquella inverosímil criatura.

"Te he cazado, cazador".


	2. II

Su resolución se había hecho firme: debía volver a aquel castillo perdido en la espesura, cerciorarse de si era real.  
Pasó cerca de la cocina, donde el sonido del mortero de piedra le detuvo.

\- Buenos días, hijo - saludó su madre, que machacaba plantas y semillas.

\- ¿Qué hacéis?

\- La pequeña de los Kruger ha caído enferma, le llevo un remedio natural.

\- ¿Es grave?

\- El doctor aún no sabe lo que es, pero no parece mortal. ¿Te pasa algo, Erwin? Estás pálido.

\- He tenido una mala noche. Madre... - se detuvo, sopesando sus palabras. Quería preguntarle si le había visto salir esa noche, o lo había oído, pero su actitud relajada le confundía y no quiso preocuparla con divagaciones - ... Estaré fuera todo el día.

La mujer asintió, sin mirarle. Aquello no era particularmente extraño en él.  
Repitió la misma rutina que hubiera hecho la noche anterior, en su pesadilla, montó su caballo y bajó el camino empedrado, el mismo perro les ladró y también se detuvo brevemente ante la casa de su amada, con la salvedad de que esta vez ella estaba despierta y salía a saludarle.

\- Buenos días, Erwin.  
Su gracioso rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa. Erwin volvió a escuchar al monje... No, a la criatura, hablándole de Marie. Cuando miró los ojos de ella a su mente volvieron las pupilas grises de aquel, y sus labios le recordaron su boca ensangrentada. Sintió un escalofrío en la columna ¿Por qué demonios pensaba en él ahora?

\- ¿Vas de caza? - preguntó la joven.

\- Efectivamente, hay una bestia con la que quiero hacerme una alfombra - replicó él, con acento suspicaz.

\- Ten cuidado, las nubes presagian desgracias.

Erwin miró al cielo, parcialmente despejado, pero salpicado de nubes negras en el horizonte.  
La mujer sacó un pequeño ramillete de su cesta y se lo tendió; de hojas pequeñas y con varios capullos color rosa intenso y otras tantas flores abiertas, blancas y rosadas.

\- Cógelo, es nogal. Te protegerá.

Erwin sonrió conmovido, y guardó la ofrenda en un bolsillo de su pecho. Hizo una reverencia y emprendió camino.  
El bosque parecía un lugar totalmente distinto bajo la luz del día, vibrante de vida, un centenar de pajarillos canturreaban, los insectos zumbaban por doquier y otras criaturillas se afanaban en proveerse de alimento.  
El sol alcanzaba ya su cénit cuando llegó a aquel claro. Por supuesto, ni rastro del viejo castillo, se diría que allí nunca habitó humano alguno si no fuera por un derruido arco de piedra que reposaba entre la hierba alta. Avanzó siguiendo un invisible camino regado de piedras que pertenecieran a una construcción. Donde en su sueño viera un cementerio encontró algunas lápidas rotas y semienterradas, cubiertas de madreselva y ortigas. Erwin bajó del caballo y apartó las malas hierbas de la tumba que parecía mejor conservada.  
"Ackerman" fue cuanto consiguió leer. En realidad parecía que aquel nombre se repetía, más o menos completo, en el resto de lá había ningún "Ackerman" es esas tierras, debió haber sido uno de tantos linajes perdidos en el tiempo.  
Se puso en pie y miró en derredor. Sólo el viento cruzaba aquel descampado, vacío y muerto. Una extraña quietud similar a la que sintió en la imaginaria capilla le rodeaba, similar y a la vez distinta. Su instinto no le indicaba un camino, no sabía por dónde empezar a buscar a aquella criatura, pero tenía la total certeza que, al menos él, era real.  
No había mucho más que investigar allí, decidió volver por otra ruta con la vana esperanza de toparse con algo extraño o distinto. La noche empezaba a caer cuando cruzó de nuevo el portal de piedra de la aldea, y notó el ambiente enrarecido: demasiadas voces por doquier. A la altura del mercado un pequeño grupo de personas se congregaban, apesadumbrados, discutiendo.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? - preguntó Erwin, empezando a temerse lo peor.

\- Ah, Erwin - comenzó Nile, su amigo de la infancia - Al parecer la pequeña de los Kruger ha muerto. Apenas tenía diecisiete años y hasta hace unos días tenía la salud de un caballo.  
\- ¿De qué ha muerto?

\- Que me ahorquen si lo sé, incluso el doctor está perplejo. Dice que ha muerto de debilidad, pero la causa es un misterio. Al menos se fue tranquila.

\- ¿Cómo es eso?

\- Dijo que un cura se le había aparecido y había podido confesarse para marcharse sin pecado.

Erwin se quedó pálido. Podría tratarse de una macabra coincidencia, no eran raras las visiones religiosas a las puertas de la muerte, pero aquella se le antojó demasiado familiar, demasiado reciente.  
Continuó su camino, plaza arriba, la familia de la joven se apelotonaba frente a la casa, llorando, clamando al cielo. Reconoció una rubia cabeza entre la multitud, con la trenza recogida en un moño. La mujer se volvió y se acercó a él, negando con la cabeza.

\- Pobre chiquilla. Y pobre Magda, era su única hija. Toma, cógeme la cesta, llevo todo el día ahí dentro, estoy cansada.

Erwin tomó el cesto con una mano y las riendas del caballo con la otra, guiándolo de vuelta al establo, mientras su madre le narraba los acontecimientos que Nile ya le había anunciado.

\- Y no es la única - dijo finalmente - Martin, de la casa de los Serban, y Helena de los Dimitru también manifiestan síntomas similares, pero son tan indistinguibles del simple cansancio que podría no tener nada que ver.

\- ¿Tenía alguno marcas en el cuerpo? ¿Arañazos? - preguntó, sintiendo aún el escozor de las suyas propias.

\- No que yo haya visto, mañana podrás preguntarle al doctor. Ahora apúrate y dale de comer al caballo. Te prepararé un baño.

La luna coronaba ya el cielo, negro y tapizado de nubes que corrían veloces a causa del viento. Sentía un calor agobiante quemándole desde las heridas. Desde la quietud del lecho, sin nada con lo que distraer su mente, aquellos ojos grises volvían a observarle, aquellas finas facciones, aquel cuerpo pálido y fibroso. Su voz, rasgada, oscura, seductora... Volvía a sentir sus fríos dedos sobre el pecho.  
Se incorporó y se acercó al tocador,donde guardaba una botella de vino. Le dio un buen lingotazo, esperando ahuyentar los recuerdos, con suerte le entraría el sueño pronto.  
Hacía un par de horas que había conseguido dormirse, quizá menos ó quizá más, cuando sintió un asfixiante peso en el pecho. Abrió lentamente los ojos, tratando de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad pero la oscuridad le devolvía una mirada gris, como en su sueño. Trató de incorporarse pero fue inútil, sobre él, sentado a horcajadas, se hallaba el terrible ser al que había pasado el día buscando. Se sentía extrañamente tranquilo.

\- Eres real - musitó.

\- Tan real como tú - respondió la criatura, y Erwin sintió su vello erizarse al oír aquella voz.

\- Ya te has llevado una vida ¿sigues sediento?

El ser soltó una carcajada, siniestra y gutural, casi un rugido. Se reclinó sobre Erwin, que pudo notar aquel frío pecho contra el suyo y su aliento sobre su boca.

\- Sólo de ti. Tu sangre es el más dulce de los manjares, pero si bebiera de ti cada noche, mi querido cazador, acabarías como esa pobre chica. Y te echaría tanto de menos... - habló con sorna pero su voz era plata líquida, maravillosa.

\- ¿Por qué mi sangre?

\- Es fuerte, ancestral, cargada de recuerdos... De tragedias...

El ser inspiró el aroma de su cuello, allí donde abriera heridas la noche anterior, aferrándose a las solapas de la camisa de Erwin, apretando más su cuerpo contra el del otro, arañando la piel con las púas de su collar.  
El cazador se revolvió, empujando a la criatura bajo suyo, empuñando un pequeño cuchillo que ocultaba bajo la almohada. La criatura volvió a reír, quedamente.

\- No puedes matarme, cazador. No aquí.

Erwin se llevó la hoja al pecho, clavando ligeramente la punta en la piel, y un hilo carmesí rodó por el filo cayendo finalmente sobre los labios de la criatura, que se relamió.

\- Deja a la gente de la aldea y hazme tu única presa. Es mi sangre la que quieres ¿No?

\- ¿Deseas morir, cazador? - el íncubo escudriñó su serio rostro, estaba decidido. Ni un ápice de duda en sus azules ojos - Te daré muerte, pues.

El ser se lanzó hacia la pequeña herida, clavando sus puntiagudos colmillos en el pecho y sus garras en la espalda de Erwin, sus piernas se cerraron en torno a las de él, aprisionándolo. Tenía una fuerza terrible, le machacaba los huesos, pero el placer era demasiado intenso, Erwin sentía su pecho arder, le costaba respirar, pero su parte más irracional le mantenía pegado a esa criatura, que revolvía su ropa con aquellas negras garras. Al punto, notó esos fríos labios rodar por su cuello, su barbilla, hasta alcanzar su boca, donde sus lenguas se fundieron, con un amargo sabor de sangre, la suya. Su cuerpo se movía solo, restregando su abultada entrepierna con la del íncubo, que respondía de igual modo. El roce contra la tela del apretado pantalón le inundaba de un doloroso placer.  
La bestia jadeó, saciada de su sangre, y Erwin se derrumbó, sin fuerzas, lívido, casi desangrado. Sentía la vida escapársele a través de la herida de su pecho. Inmóvil, sólo alcanzó a sentir sus fríos labios una vez más antes de desvanecerse.

La oscuridad era densa, casi palpable. Olía a humedad, polvo y lirios blancos. Sus pasos resonaban sobre la piedra, cavernosos. Una gruta abovedada, candelabros de pie a cada lado del angosto corredor iluminaban apenas unos pasos a la redonda, pero él conocía el camino. Cruzó el arco de medio punto coronado por el escudo familiar, unas alas cruzadas de madreperla una y obsidiana la otra, y ante él se abrió un salón circular, fastuoso, con altísimas vidrieras cegadas que se alzaban del suelo al techo, en el frente una estatua de un ángel de bronce oxidado con los brazos extendidos. En el centro una suerte de piscina o fuente excavada en el mármol. La bóveda del techo cubierta de lapislázuli, emulando un caprichoso cielo nocturno.  
Hundió sus pequeños y blancos pies desnudos en la piscina, rebosante de un brillante líquido rojo. Se vio reflejado sobre la superficie, sus claros ojos, las finas facciones enmarcadas por un cabello oscuro corto a la altura de los ojos. Sus pupilas se contrajeron y se supo observado. Rugió.

Erwin se despertó con un dolor terrible en el pecho, jadeaba acalorado y tenía la mente embotada, confusa. Bajó la vista hacia su torso y encontró el ramillete de nogal que había guardado en su pechera totalmente destrozado. Dejó caer la cabeza pesadamente sobre la almohada, exhausto. La habitación estaba teñida por los anaranjados rayos del atardecer. ¿Cuánto había dormido? Apenas recordaba nada de su sueño pero tenía la certeza de que había pasado por la peor pesadilla de su vida. Ecos de chillidos, aullidos y otros martirios resonaban lejanamente en su cabeza.  
Recorrió el dormitorio con los ojos, que le dolían como si no los hubiera abierto en un siglo. Todo seguía en su sitio, pero había algo distinto, además del exuberante ramo de flores de nogal y acebo al lado de su cama: la sensación de no estar solo.  
Logró incorporarse no sin poco esfuerzo, aún tardó un poco más en ponerse en pie. Salió del dormitorio y escuchó el familiar sonido del pichel en la cocina y el murmullo de varias voces.

\- Puede haber sido una casualidad, o quizá esos chiquillos no estaban realmente enfermos - dijo la voz masculina.

\- Pero tenían las marcas, sea lo que sea que...

\- ¡Erwin!

El cazador entró en la cocina, donde su madre, Nile y Marie estaban reunidos. Su madre se acercó a él y se cercioró que no tenía fiebre, echó un vistazo a la herida del pecho.

\- Siéntate y come algo, te prepararé una cataplasma.

\- ¿Estás bien, amigo? Pensábamos que ya no lo contabas, dijo Nile, sirviéndole un vaso de vino especiado que Erwin bebió de un solo golpe. Estaba sediento.

\- Sí, ha sido una mala noche pero... - el cazador vio el intercambio de miradas entre Nile y Marie - ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Han sido tres noches - respondió la mujer tímidamente. El médico no sabía decirnos qué te ocurría... Era como...

\- Como estaba la chica de los Kruger antes de morir - dijo su madre, poniendo un buen plato de estofado de cabra ante él. Estaba seria, formulando una pregunta en sus ojos que sus labios no se atrevían a pronunciar.

\- ¿Qué ha sido de los otros chicos? ¿Han sobrevivido? - preguntó Erwin, eludiendo la mirada de su madre, llevándose un buen bocado del estofado.

\- Martin ya ha salido de caza, y Helena volvió al campo ayer - dijo Nile, sirviéndose a sí mismo un trago de vino.

\- En cuanto tú caíste enfermo, ellos mejoraron inmediatamente - continuó Marie, emocionada.

\- Marie, no empieces con tus ideas... - reprendió su esposo - deja al pobre hombre que coma, está pálido como un muerto.

Erwin disfrutó tranquilo de su cena, la primera en tres días. Marie condujo la conversación hacia temas más agradables y pasaron una hogareña velada los tres juntos, como hacía tantos años. Erwin acompañó a sus amigos al porche de la casa, y su madre se empeñó en arrastrar a Marie hasta el huerto para llenarle el cesto de coliflores, patatas y puerros.  
Erwin se apoyó en la pequeña escalera de la entrada, visiblemente cansado.

\- Dime Nile ¿conoces a una familia llamada Ackerman?

El tipo se rascó la perilla, tratando de pensar.

\- Ackerman... Sé de unos Hakermann, pero no creo que sean los mismos... Ackerman... ¡Oh! - exclamó al fin - No estoy del todo seguro pero creo que hace años vivía por aquí una familia que vino del norte, pero no duraron mucho... Debieron morir en alguna plaga. Ya sabes que a mi abuelo le encantaba contar batallitas...

\- Sí, lo recuerdo - repuso Erwin, nostálgico.

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Por nada, encontré las ruinas de su morada en una de mis cacerías. Tenía curiosidad.

\- Tus cacerías... - Nile le miró con suspicacia - Ten cuidado con dónde te lleva la caza, Erwin, no quieras despertar a una bestia que no puedas matar.

Su amigo se reunió con su esposa y bajó por el empedrado, camino a la plaza. Nile sabía que su familia no era ordinaria, le había visto demasiadas veces, de niños, con heridas y callos de practicar con la espada. Sabía que su padre había muerto en alguna extraña guerra y les había salvado a todos de una siniestra amenaza, pero nunca había querido descorrer el velo y saber más de la cuenta. Y Erwin respetaba ese deseo.  
La noche caía tras la muralla de la aldea, un crepúsculo pacífico y tranquilo, la tibia brisa primaveral arrastraba el aroma de los árboles en flor, su conocido nogal, roble y cerezo.  
Martin Serban cruzó la calle delante de su casa y le saludó con una mano, perfectamente sano. Devolvió el saludo y sonrió. Se sentía tranquilo, más vivo que nunca.  
Su madre volvía del huerto, cargada de verduras y plantas medicinales.

\- No vuelvas a darme un susto así - le reprendió - Entiendo que tienes que luchar contra la oscuridad pero no te sacrifiques a ella.

Erwin asintió.

\- Ven, hay que curar eso.

Se había acostado pronto, aún se sentía falto de fuerzas, y al fin pudo conciliar un sueño tranquilo hasta que un gran estruendo lo despertó. El jarrón se había precipitado desde la cómoda haciéndose añicos y regando el suelo de flores blancas y rosadas. No había brisa, y él no había podido ser, estaba demasiado lejos. Se volvió hacia la ventana y al otro lado de la cama encontró al íncubo, tendido, jugueteando con una rama de acebo, tan cerca suyo que debió haberlo notado antes. Erwin se acomodó sobre su costado, observándolo como si aquella cosa no hubiera estado a punto de acabar con su vida.

\- Has cumplido tu palabra - dijo, su voz era casi un susurro.

\- No te di mi palabra - repuso el ser, acariciando una de las puntiagudas hojas.

\- Es cierto, pero has dejado a la gente del pueblo en paz.

\- Lo he hecho. Y a cambio de mi benevolencia tú no me buscarás, ni huirás de aquí - le miró a los ojos al fin. Sus fieros y preciosos ojos grises - Eres mío hasta que mueras o te mate.

\- No es un trato demasiado justo.

\- ¡Entonces te mataré ahora, y luego a tu madre y a esa ramera que amas! - la criatura escupió aquellas palabras,colocándose sobre Erwin como un torbellino - ¡destruiré este villorrio y mancillaré el nombre de tu familia durante generaciones!

\- No es justo, pero no he dicho que no vaya a aceptarlo - replicó el cazador.

El íncubo se incorporó, a horcajadas sobre él. La luz plateada de la luna resbalaba sobre su piel de alabastro. Sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad como los de un gato.  
Erwin no se resistió a acariciar aquel torso pequeño y bien formado, apenas cubierto por un corpiño de oscuro cuero. La criatura tomó aquella mano y lamió sus dedos, lentamente, sin dejar de clavar sus pupilas en las del hombre

\- Esta noche te concedo el sueño, cazador, como muestra de mi magnificencia. Duerme y gana fuerza, necesitarás toda la que puedas reunir.

Las ojeras y las mejillas hundidas empezaban a ser demasiado marcadas para excusarlas simplemente con una mala noche, aunque seguía repitiendo aquello como un mantra. La realidad era inconfesable. Al coronar la luna el cielo recibía a su visitante nocturno, que le sumergía en un torbellino de pasiones nunca consumadas e increíbles horrores. Nunca lo vio llegar o partir, simplemente estaba y no, como un caprichoso rayo de luz desaparece entre nubes tenebrosas. Sin embargo había aprendido algo aquellas semanas y es que cuanto más se alimentaba la bestia de él, más aprendía a controlar la subyugación que le producía, y también a engañarle, a ocultarle los deseos y propósitos de su corazón que antes podía leer tan claros en sus ojos. Y más importante, aprendió que el íncubo nunca le visitaba la víspera del Día del Señor.  
Sentado en el porche de la casa, disfrutando del plácido calor de la mañana esperaba un mensaje, que llegaba con retraso. Siguiendo las pistas de Nile y sus propias indagaciones, había escrito a sus familiares en el norte, allende la frontera, también compañeros en la caza, con la esperanza de que tuvieran algún dato sobre aquel escudo de armas que había visto en sueños y que les había remitido, acaso también del misterioso clan Ackerman, si es que estaban relacionados de algún modo.  
Escuchó el trote de un caballo subir por la plaza, azorado. Se levantó y aguardó al mensajero, que llegó al punto.

\- Traigo un mensaje para Erwin Smith.

\- Hay agua y avena para vuestro caballo en el establo, y vino, comida y lumbre para vos en la cocina. Imagino que ha sido un duro viaje para ambos.

\- Mucho, mi señor. Os lo agradezco.

El mozo entregó su mensaje, y tras dejar al caballo, entró en la casa.  
Erwin rompió el lacre y leyó con avidez las noticias. Saltó los escalones de par en par y entró corriendo en la casa.  
Buscó una mochila de viaje y preparó sus cosas, armando escándalo.

\- ¿Pero qué locura es esta? - chilló su madre, viéndolo ir y venir poniéndolo todo patas arriba.

\- Parto hacia el norte.

\- ¿Con esa cara de muerto? Deberías estar en la cama.

Erwin sonrió de aquella forma ausente y perturbadora tan suya de cuando desmadejaba algún misterio. Su madre se cruzó de brazos sobre la jamba de la puerta, sabiendo que era tarea inútil tratar de detenerle.

\- Estaré de vuelta mañana antes del anochecer. Confiad en mí.

Erwin pasó a su lado como un torbellino, corrió al establo y partió sin más demora. Esta vez no se detuvo ante la casa de su amada, ese pensamiento ni siquiera cruzó su mente. Cabalgó raudo, atravesando bosques, valles y colinas. La providencia había querido ofrecerle aquella noticia la víspera del Día del Señor, regalándole un tiempo precioso para hacer sus averiguaciones sin levantar sospechas en la criatura. Su prima lejana le informaba de que el escudo y el clan estaban efectivamente relacionados y que, aunque le había llevado semanas registrar las bibliotecas de sus ancestros, había conseguido hilar la historia familiar. Erwin debía ir allí y verlo por sí mismo, recabar toda la información que pudiese sobre los Ackerman y su caída. Estaba convencido, no, tenía por seguro que en ella encontraría el origen y el fin de su íncubo...  
¿Qué pasaría entonces? Darle muerte no era sólo necesario para proteger y salvar las tierras de Transilvania, era su misión; había jurado cazar la noche. Y sin embargo, una parte de él quería entender a esa criatura, preservarla, poseerla. Un instinto atávico, feroz y pasional.  
No. Esto era parte de su subyugación. Él no podía desear realmente semejante cosa. No él entre todos.

Había cabalgado medio día, la frontera no quedaba ya lejos, y, solo unas millas más allá de ésta, su destino. Se detuvo en una pequeña granja, donde intercambió su agotada bestia y unas generosas monedas de oro por un caballo de refresco y una comida caliente. A su regreso recuperaría su animal, del mismo modo que ahora lo dejaba.  
El atardecer caía plácido, ajeno a su urgencia, había dejado la frontera atrás hacía ya horas y al fin empezaba a ver las primeras poblaciones, algunas granjas aisladas y luego una villa, discreta y austera, con casas de puntiagudos y oscuros tejados y gentes de extraño acento.  
Reconoció la casa por el escudo con la cruz alada. Apenas había puesto el caballo una pata en la propiedad, una mujer alta y desgarbada, de piel tostada y pelo castaño, y extraños anteojos salió a recibirle.

\- ¡Estás aquí! ¡Hace apenas dos días que envié al mensajero!

La mujer tomó las riendas del agotado animal y se las dio al mozo de cuadra, apenas un chiquillo de vibrantes ojos verdes.

\- Me alegro de verte, Hange, lamento que tenga que ser en estas circunstancias.

La mujer le abrazó con fuerza, como a un hermano.

\- Éstas son las mejores circunstancias, significa que vas tras algo gordo. Pasa, tendrás hambre.

Erwin siguió a su prima hasta el interior de la casa, un laberinto de pasillos y habitaciones, probablemente hubiese sido un cuartel militar en la antigüedad. Había extraños instrumentos por doquier, alambiques, ampollas, plantas de todo tipo, grandes tomos y grimorios en las estanterías. Esa familia, lejanamente relacionada por sangre con la suya, y más cercanamente por la caza, eran alquimistas y brujos. Habían huido de España unos siglos atrás, perseguidos por actos que se habían considerado una herejía y que sin embargo no servían sino para proteger a los inocentes de los verdaderos terrores de la noche. Eran capaces de auténticos prodigios y de entre ellos Hange era la más avezada, siempre investigando, estudiando y experimentando.  
Coincidiendo ambos en aquella pasión por el conocimiento, se dirigieron primero a la biblioteca, donde su prima había organizado varios libros y documentos. Un chiquillo rubio les trajo una fuente con pan, tocino, queso, fruta y vino.

\- ¿De dónde salen todos estos críos? - preguntó Erwin, divertido, observando cómo el chaval se sentaba en una silla algo alejada pero muy atento a lo que decían.

\- Huérfanos, los recogí de la calle cuando los hombres lobo se llevaron a sus padres. Y no te creas que son malos alumnos, quizá recojan nuestro testigo.

\- Espero que tengan mejor suerte - sonrió Erwin.

Se sirvió algo de pan y queso y hojeó el libro.

\- ¿Qué sabes? - volvió a preguntar, ahora serio.

\- Los Ackerman fueron un clan poderoso, sus orígenes se remontan a la época de las cruzadas, como el tuyo, sí. Lucharon en el Ejército Negro de Matei Corvin y ganaron un imperio para él - Hange señalaba con un dedo un antiguo mapa, acompañando su narración con la situación geográfica - pero parte de la familia se escindió en 1496 y partió hacia Transilvania.

\- Con la primera resurrección del Conde en 400 años...

\- O la derrota de su alter ego Vlad Tepes, no sabemos a quién servían... Al menos hasta entonces. Su nombre vuelve aparecer en 1576, cuando encuentran los cadáveres de varios guerreros de la familia donde apareciera el castillo-demonio - resbucó entre más papeles, dando al fin con el que quería- y 1691, fecha en la que tanto la familia húngara como la transilvana desaparecen de la noche a la mañana. Y ahí se pierde la pista.

\- ¿Ni un indicio de quién o qué acabó con ellos? - preguntó Erwin, hojeando las páginas del libro, ansioso, faltaba la conexión - ¿Queda algo de los castillos de los Ackerman aquí?

\- Ardieron hasta derrumbar sus muros. Mi propio abuelo vio aún las brasas candentes. Lo raro es que cuando viajó a Transilvania pudo explorar el palacio que allí había. ¿No lo has hecho tú? - preguntó Hange, sentándose en una poltrona de la biblioteca.  
\- Ya no hay palacio. Fue destruido hace mucho...

\- Vaya... Parece que estamos en un callejón sin salida.

\- Eso parece - musitó Erwin, sintiendo el cansancio de todo el día tirando de sus hombros. Se sentó en otra poltrona, con un par de diarios y apuntes, no esperaba encontrar nada útil en ellos, pero aún así quería revisarlos.  
Hange guardó silencio un minuto y luego, bajito, para que el chiquillo, creyendo acabada la tertulia, recogiese el plato de comida y les dejase solos.

\- ¿Qué te quita el sueño? ¿Es un hombre lobo? ¿Un mago cuervo?

La pregunta pretendía ser metafórica, pero había dado de pleno: algo, alguien le quitaba el sueño de facto.

\- Un vampiro - omitió los detalles más íntimos.

\- ¡Nada menos! Debe tener su nicho bien escondido para que no hayas podido dar con él. ¿Pero qué tienen que ver los Ackerman con él? En la carta no hablabas de tus averiguaciones. ¿Te dio él su nombre o vestía su escudo cuando lo viste?

Erwin empezaba a ponerse nervioso con tanta pregunta, no podía decirle cómo había hilado los dos puntos porque ambos habían llegado a él en terribles sueños y dulces pesadillas de lujuria. No podía hablarle de su pacto, por noble que pudiera parecer, porque él sabía que no fue la nobleza lo único que le había empujado a ello.

\- Tuve una corazonada - se limitó a decir, pasando las hojas del cuaderno sin apenas mirarlas.

Hange no preguntó más, su tono había sido lo suficientemente tajante al respecto. No quiso darle importancia, pese a la curiosidad que sentía porque Erwin siempre había sido un hombre parco en palabras que prefería demostrar sus teorías con la práctica más que con la retórica. Se levantó del butacón y comenzó a recoger los libros, sin demasiada prisa. Colocó uno sobre otro hasta formar una pila y la levantó, resbalándosele un pequeño bloc que cayó al suelo, desparramando sus hojas.

\- ¡Vaya!

\- Yo lo recojo - se ofreció su primo, que alcanzó un par con una mano, topándose con bocetos de ruinas, castillos y animales - ¿Estudios de dibujo?

\- Oh, son los apuntes de mi abuelo, le gustaba documentar sus hallazgos. No se le daba mal.

\- Son muy buenos, he visto algunos de estos.

Página tras página de criaturas de la noche: murciélagos, búhos, fuegos fatuos, pequeños e impertinentes imps, la siniestra y tenue silueta de un fantasma, retratos de algunos personajes anónimos...  
Erwin se detuvo en una hoja, con el rostro pálido de la impresión. Bajo los apuntes de letra ininteligible del abuelo de Hange había un bosquejo de trazos sueltos pero sorprendentemente precisos. Pelo negro corto a la altura de los ojos, afeitado en la nuca, preciosas y finas facciones, el ceño ligeramente fruncido sobre unos penetrantes ojos claros, grises, se atrevió a asegurar. Su corazón retumbaba en su pecho de forma tan violenta que podía sentir su vibración, sus manos sudaban.

\- ¿Erwin? ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Hange, alarmada.

Se acercó para mirar qué le tenía tan impactado.

\- "Copia de retrato encontrado en el castillo de los Ackerman en Transilvania. Levi Ackerman." - tradujo Hange.

\- Levi... - repitió Erwin.

Su vista empezó a nublarse y un pitido estridente le ensordeció. El mundo a su alrededor se volvió tiniebla, sus yemas no sentían el tacto del papel, ni sus hombros el peso del día, a sus oídos no llegaba la voz de Hange llamándole ni a sus ojos la lumbre de la chimenea. En la total oscuridad solo aquellas pupilas grises permanecían.

Cuando la oscuridad se desvaneció vio a través de ojos que no eran suyos y sintió con una piel que no le pertenecía. A sus pies, un charco de sangre que se había cuidado de no pisar. En sus manos una hoja de acero que limpiaba profusamente con un pañuelo de seda.

\- ¿Has acabado con él? - escuchó a su espalda.

\- ¿No lo ves? - señaló con la espada el inerte cuerpo que reposaba a su lado, y reconoció esa voz, oscura y aterciopelada. Su íncubo - ¿Tenéis a la chica?

\- Está en el carro, dormida como un tronco.

\- Vámonos.

Ambos se pusieron las capuchas de sus capas oscuras y salieron de aquel lugar, que resultaba ser una pequeña granja. Era noche cerrada, la luna casi completa se alzaba sobre sus cabezas, iluminando el camino hasta el carromato.  
Al subir se encontró a la chica amordazada e inconsciente sobre un tercer hombre, más mayor que el anterior, de aspecto amenazante. Aquella niña no tendría más de dieciséis años ¿qué pretendían hacer con ella?  
El carro empezó a moverse.

\- Espero que no hayas dejado huellas, Levi - dijo el tipo mayor, mirándole fijamente.  
No, a él no, a Levi.

\- No soy tan idiota, tío - replicó, enseñó un saquito, pequeño, de gastada piel - Pensarán que unos bribones le mataron por su bolsa y se llevaron a su hija para divertirse con ella.

\- Qué pena que no podamos hacerlo - dijo el hombre más joven, con una mirada perversa en su rostro.

Levi hizo una mueca de disgusto. Su tío se mantuvo sereno.  
Reconoció el arco de piedra, el mismo que se erguía abandonado en las tierras de los Ackerman, sólo que ahora se alzaba orgulloso ante un impresionante jardín bien cuidado. Las altas puertas de bronce se abrieron ante ellos cuando bajaron de la carroza. La luna ya estaba baja pero aún así salieron a recibirles varios hombres y mujeres de la familia.

\- Preparadla y llevadla con las demás - dijo el tío de Levi, arrojando a la chica sobre dos tipos.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que ésta es virgen? - preguntó la mujer, que tenía facciones similares a las del íncubo, probablemente su madre - No quiero tener que encargarme de otro de tus errores.

\- Descuida, hermana, ella misma me lo ha dicho - dijo en tono burlón, paseando un pequeño cuchillo por sus labios.

Tan pronto como aparecieron, todo el mundo se marchó. Levi tomó un camino diferente al de su madre y su tío. Le hubiera gustado saber qué demonios ocurría allí y adónde llevaban a aquella chiquilla, aunque empezaba a formarse una idea. Su anfitrión tomó las escaleras y alcanzó una habitación con tres camas, dos de ellas ocupadas. Se deshizo de la capa y desabotonó su jubón de terciopelo negro y plata, doblándolo con cuidado sobre la cómoda. Procedió a hacer lo mismo con la camisa de seda azul medianoche, pero un chasquido le detuvo. Permaneció quieto y se dejó cazar por dos manitas que se cerraron sobre su cintura.

\- ¡Te pillé! - gritó una criaturilla, con el pelo rojo como hierro candente y una constelación de pecas en su infantil rostro.

\- ¿Por qué no estás durmiendo, Isabel?

Le sorprendió el acento cálido de su voz, su ternura.

\- Oí los caballos y me desperté. ¿Habéis traído otra chica? ¿Es bonita? ¿Cuándo las vamos a conocer?

\- Sólo están de paso, se irán muy pronto - susurró, llevando a la niña de vuelta a la cama - Ahora duerme, mañana es un día importante.

\- ¿Qué pasa mañana? - preguntó la cría.

\- Es la misa del Conde - respondió otra voz infantil, de niño.

\- ¿Tú también estás despierto, Farlan? - preguntó Levi, ligeramente divertido.

\- No podía dormir.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Es que... - el chaval titubeó, incorporándose, frotándose el rubio cabello - Si el Conde es bueno ¿Por qué hay que matar tanta gente? ¿Por qué la mata él?

\- A veces hay que matar para vivir - respondió Levi, de forma pragmática - El mundo está lleno de gente mala que mata por codicia, por envidia, por odio... El Conde acabará con ellos, es la noche que precede a un nuevo día. No erradicarías la noche sólo porque te da miedo la oscuridad¿Verdad?

El niño negó con la cabeza.

\- Nosotros somos la sombra de la luz, velamos por el bien de la raza humana. Cuando el Conde nos traiga la luz, podréis salir de estos muros sin miedos. Y ahora a dormir.

Una luna roja se alzó sobre la muerte de otro día, proyectaba su siniestra luz sobre aquel tenebroso corredor angosto, en la parte trasera del castillo. Levi abrió la pesada puerta de ónice y descendió por una escalera de caracol. De nuevo se vio en la gruta abovedada con los candelabros a cada lado, el arco de medio punto con las alas cruzadas, de las que ahora entendía el significado: la sombra y la luz. En la enorme sala redonda que él conociera vacía, había ahora un grupo de gente encapuchada rodeando la fuente, y ante el ángel de bronce, el patriarca recitaba un verso en latín. Descubrió con estupor a seis chicas, entre ellas la chiquilla que el clan raptara la noche anterior, degolladas, vertiendo su sangre en unos canales surcados en la base de la pila, que dibujaban formas caprichosas, le pareció en un principio, pero luego entendió que era una runa o símbolo.  
Sus ojos siguieron los hilillos de líquido carmesí hasta topar con algo aún más horroroso: los cuerpecitos de aquellos niños que viera antes, macabramente engalanados con lirios blancos y espinos negros. Sus pequeños pechos atravesados por unas varas metálicas por las que se derramaba su preciosa sangre.  
No pudo ver más, un terrible dolor en el pecho le arrancó de su visión. Agonizó unos instantes que parecieron eternos y al fin abrió los ojos, los suyos esta vez.  
Hange le observaba, pálida y ojerosa.

\- ¡Menos mal! - exclamó la mujer, dejando caer la cabeza entre sus brazos, sobre el colchón - Pensaba que no lo contabas...

Erwin se miró las manos, cerciorándose de que eran las suyas y no las del íncubo. Respiró aliviado, aún agitado por la experiencia. Notaba el cuerpo pesado y lento, como si hubiera dormido demasiadas horas...

\- ¡Hange...!

\- ¿Qué es? ¿Vuelves a sentirte mal? ¿Dónde te duele? - interrumpió ella, levantándose con un bote.

\- ¿Qué hora es? - preguntó Erwin con urgencia.

\- Pasado mediodía - repuso lentamente, descolocada - ¡Qué susto me has dado! Pensé que ibas a... ¿a dónde vas?

Erwin se había levantado de la cama con un revuelo de mantas, y buscaba frenéticamente sus botas y su casaca.

\- No deberías levantarte aún, has estado muy mal toda la noche - trató de disuadirle su prima.

\- Tengo que regresar... Estarán en peligro si no vuelvo esta noche...

\- Entonces iré yo, Mike me acompañará, nos haremos cargo de...

\- ¡No! - rugió Erwin, incapaz de controlar su voz. Se dio cuenta enseguida de su error y corrigió su tono - No, Hange, no puedo permitir que os haga ningún daño, no me lo perdonaría.

La mujer frunció el ceño, sabía que había algo que le ocultaba, lo hacía desde el principio. Pero presionarle sólo serviría para que Erwin se cerrase en banda. Debía confiar en su criterio, pese a no estar de acuerdo con él.

\- Está bien - cedió - mandaré preparar tu caballo. Pero cuando termines con esto debes contármelo todo.

Erwin asintió, con una lánguida sonrisa de agradecimiento y culpabilidad, porque debía faltar a esa promesa, y Hange se merecía tanto saber la verdad...

Partió tan pronto como estuvo listo, dejando el pueblo atrás a una velocidad endiablada, sólo esperaba que el caballo no reventase antes de llegar a la granja de sus dueños. El día era inusualmente frío y oscuro, densas nubes tapizaban el cielo y el viento le cortaba las mejillas. Cabalgó incansablemente durante horas, atravesando las mismas aldeas, pastos, montañas y bosques que viera en el viaje de ida. El sol empezaba a caer cuando atisbó la granja, ni siquiera hizo tiempo para comer pese a la invitación de los anfitriones. Su caballo, fresco y entrenado, galopaba ligero como el viento. Empezaba a confiar en que llegaría a tiempo. Sabiendo que podía reprimir sus recuerdos, el íncubo nunca descubriría lo que sabía de él. Podía ganar.  
Las oscuras nubes estaban altas, y en el horizonte un atardecer rojo como la sangre contrastaba con su negritud. El murmullo de la tormenta se dejaba oír, lejana, como gritos de algún dios iracundo, pero aún no llovía y lo consideró una bendición. El terreno se volvió escarpado y complicado, estaba ya bajo la sombra de los Cárpatos, muy cerca de casa. Espoleó a su montura, apenas restaban unos minutos para que el sol se ocultase tras las tenebrosas montañas.  
¡Deprisa!  
¡Deprisa!  
Un rayo partió el cielo en dos, el caballo trastabilló y ambos cayeron por una pedregosa pendiente. ¡No! ¡No ahora! Se incorporó torpemente y buscó al animal con la mirada, debían continuar. Pero la bestia jadeaba trabajosamente, relinchaba penosamente, su pata estaba rota, sus huesos quebrados habían rasgado la dura piel.  
Erwin ahogó un grito, lo peor había sucedido, y no había forma de ayudarse a sí mismo o ayudar al animal. Se agachó sobre el caballo, que alzó su cabeza pesadamente para recibir sus caricias.

\- Está bien. Lo has hecho bien. Ha sido mi culpa - susurró Erwin en tono tranquilizador.

Con una mano acariciaba su morro y con la otra cogió uno de sus cuchillos. Una pistola hubiera sido más rápido, pero no acostumbraba a llevarlas, no eran demasiado útiles contra sus enemigos habituales.  
Respiró hondo una sola vez y hundió la hoja en el cuello del animal que se agitó violentamente. Continuó el corte en horizontal, con esfuerzo. El sonido seco de la hoja cortando piel y músculo se mezclaba con el borboteo de la sangre, que brotaba oscura y caliente, empapando el terreno.  
Erwin siguió acariciando la cabeza del animal hasta que sus patas dejaron de agitarse y sus relinchos se extinguieron. Al fin se levantó, sucio de tierra y sangre y le dedicó sólo un segundo más a la memoria de su fiel montura, le hubiera gustado hacer más por él, pero no podía permitirse perder más tiempo.  
Echó a correr ladera abajo, su aldea se alzaba sólo unas millas más allá.  
La tormenta al fin rompió sobre él, calándole hasta los huesos en cuestión de segundos. El sol ya se había ocultado y sólo el instinto le guiaba por aquella tierra.  
Sentía todos sus músculos arder, sus pulmones a punto de explotar. Una cortina de agua le impedía ver claramente y no podía oír nada salvo el ensordecedor llanto de la lluvia.  
Al fin los muros de la villa le dieron la bienvenida, las calles estaban vacías, embarradas, inundadas de una siniestra quietud. Corrió camino arriba, casi sin resuello, hasta alcanzar su casa. Se refugió en el porche y tomó aliento. Quiso desfallecer ahí mismo, entregarse a la fatiga que le punzaba las piernas y los pulmones y su dolorida cabeza. Reprimió las arcadas producidas por el esfuerzo y entró en la casa.  
Olía a asado y el fuego estaba encendido. Todo parecía en su sitio natural. Sin embargo no se permitió bajar la guardia. Caminó por el pasillo, dejando húmedas huellas tras él.

\- ¿Madre? - llamó - ¡Estoy de vuelta!

El fuego crepitó. Sólo alcanzaba a oír el murmullo del aguacero y el bullente pichel sobre la chimenea.  
Echó mano a la espada, asegurando la empuñadura. Avanzó con sigilo hasta el cuarto de su madre, oscuro. Había alguien allí, alguien que no era su madre, oía su tenue respiración. Blandió la espada y se preparó para hundirla en el colchón.

\- ¡Virgen Santa, Erwin! ¿Qué haces? - chilló la voz de la mujer, a su espalda.

Erwin se volvió hacia ella, sorprendido y confuso. Tomó la lámpara que ella portaba y alumbró la cama, y luego las esquinas del cuarto, casi frenético.

\- ¿Erwin, qué ocurre?

\- Está aquí ¿No lo has oído? - balbuceó él, mirando una y otra vez cada recoveco.

\- Hijo, aquí no hay nadie.

La mujer avanzó hasta él y puso la mano en su frente, preocupada por su salud al verlo en tal estado.

\- Estás ardiendo. Quítate esa ropa y métete en la cama.

Erwin asintió, echando un último vistazo a la habitación, viendo sombras danzantes y escuchando macabras risas.  
La fiebre hizo presa en él, y, pese a todo, se sintió aliviado. A pesar del frenesí de su carrera y el sacrificio de su caballo, incluso pese a aquel resfriado y las heridas, había conseguido llegar a tiempo. Nadie moriría esa noche por su error, y se reencontraría con aquellos ojos grises que le tenían poseído. Trató de sacudirse la idea de la cabeza, de censurar aquellos pensamientos, no podía echar de menos aquella fría piel ni ese pelo negro, era perverso y ruin, más aún ahora que conocía su pasado. Era su enemigo, una alimaña. Pero la fiebre, le devolvía retazos de su placer, del sabor de su boca, del delicioso dolor de sus colmillos desgarrando su carne. Su nombre resonaba como un cántico en sus oídos.  
Vio fracciones de momentos reales mezclados con sus febriles fantasías. Su madre cambiándole una compresa húmeda, brotándole alas de tórtola y transformándose en flores blancas de nogal, las que había dejado a su lado en un jarrón. Su caballo galopando por el cuarto, con una pata de hueso, de su garganta brotaban espinos y mariposas azules que se desvanecían en el aire como volutas de humo. Marie yaciendo su lado, su nacarada piel desnuda, cálida; adornado su dulce cuello con una gargantilla de lágrimas de rubí. Le acarició y quiso besarlo, pero Erwin desvió el rostro y miró a los pies de su cama, donde su ángel negro de ojos grises le observaba. Tendió la mano hacia él y éste se acercó lentamente, gateando sobre él hasta colocarse encima, su boca a tan sólo unos centímetros, sus pupilas huecas, tristes. Rozó sus labios con los suyos, delicadamente.

\- Levi...

\- Oh, mi cazador… estás tan solo...

Una tenue brisa mecía las ramas de los robles, castaños y abedules del patio. Las aves tempranas: jilgueros y petirrojos, canturreaban alegremente. La terrible tormenta había dejado tras de sí una mañana fresca y despejada. Erwin se despertó con el continuo repicar de aquellas ramas en su ventana. Padecía un punzante dolor de cabeza y aún se sentía febril. Su cabeza era una maraña de imágenes inconexas y no sabía decir cuales eran ciertas y cuales delirios. Recordaba a su íncubo, pero no recordaba el dolor ni el placer que solía traer consigo ¿Quizá había sido todo una imaginación? ¿Pero por qué habría de faltar a su cita?  
Se deshizo de las mantas, húmedas de sudor, y se incorporó. Sintió un pinchazo en el pie y al mirar al suelo se topó con trozos de cerámica rotos y flores y agua regando las viejas tablas de madera. Eso ya había pasado antes, siempre que Marie le traía nogal éste aparecía esparcido por el suelo a la mañana siguiente. Una mal presentimiento comenzó a apoderarse de él, algo no encajaba.  
La casa estaba en completo silencio, un silencio extrañamente tranquilo y pacífico, amenizado por el canturreo de los pájaros del jardín. El fuego de la cocina estaba apagado y las brasas frías. Echó un vistazo al viejo reloj de cuerda al fondo del pasillo, su péndulo había dejado de moverse y las manecillas se habían congelado a las tres y treinta y tres. Su corazón dio un vuelco, corrió hasta la habitación de su madre y se detuvo en la puerta.

\- ¡Madre! - gritó, y esperó su respuesta, mas no recibió ninguna.

Con una mano temblorosa alcanzó el pomo y lo giró lentamente, preparándose para lo que pudiera encontrar.  
Las manos pálidas colgaban a ambos lados de la cama, el blanco camisón teñido de rojo, la frente decorada con una tosca corona de flores de nogal, las que trajera a su cuarto la noche anterior, los ojos abiertos miraban sin ver hacia la ventana abierta en cuyo alféizar un cuervo se posaba. El ave graznó y levantó el vuelo.  
Erwin no pudo articular palabra, ni siquiera llorar, se transformó en una estatua que contemplaba con estupor aquella escena. Se dejó caer contra la pared del pasillo hasta sentarse en el suelo, ante la puerta, con la cabeza entre los brazos, la mirada fija en aquel lecho, en aquel cuerpo, frío e inerte.

\- ¡Erwin! ¡Erwin! - gritaba una voz fuera, airada - ¡Maldito seas!

El cazador se levantó pesadamente y acudió sin demasiada urgencia a quienfuera le llamase.  
Nile estaba frente al porche de su casa, en sus brazos, apenas cubierto por un fino camisón, el cuerpo lánguido de Marie, sus ojos le miraban fijamente, lechosos, muertos. Su preciosa garganta cercenada, aún vestida de su sangre, como un macabro collar de rubíes.  
Erwin la observó, inexpresivo, casi ausente, como si no conociera aquella mujer o acaso no la hubiera amado.

\- ¡Debías protegerla! - gritó Nile, furioso, su voz quebrada por la tristeza y la rabia - ¡Sólo te pedí eso!

Nile se derrumbó, abrazando con ternura el cuerpo de su esposa, sus palabras se perdían en el llanto, y Erwin sabía que le maldecía. Y se merecía tal maldición. Un corrillo de gente se había acercado y murmuraban, lloraban y le maldecían también. No tenía derecho a replicarles, ni siquiera mencionaría que el horror también había invadido su hogar. Era su culpa, su pecado, y lo asumiría.  
No fue capaz de darle palabras de aliento a Nile ¿qué le podía decir a un hombre que acababa de perder al amor de su vida por culpa de su temeridad? Miró nuevamente a Marie, aunque aquella ya no era Marie si no una carcasa vacía, ella no estaba allí. Pero eso no aliviaría a Nile, él quería justicia. No, venganza.  
Su amigo solo se movió cuando un familiar le conminó a ello, y con ellos marchó también la muchedumbre. Erwin, al fin solo, pudo pensar tranquilo. Deseaba satisfacer la voluntad de Nile, que no era sino su deber de cazador. Pero en su estado no sería contrincante para la bestia, se sacrificaría en vano y aquello era algo que no se podía permitir. Pero el pueblo seguiría en peligro si no hacía nada pronto. Necesitaba una estrategia, un plan, pero el cansancio, la enfermedad y la tristeza anulaban su juicio y su aguda inteligencia.

Cargado con una pala salió al jardín y cavó una fosa al lado de un roble joven. Sin ataúd ni un sacerdote, depositó allí el cuerpo de su madre, con dos monedas de oro sobre los ojos y una nuez en la boca. De ella nacería un nogal, fuerte y hermoso, como había sido en vida. Así lo había hecho aquella con su padre, que ahora daba vida al roble, y hubiera deseado lo mismo para sí misma.  
Contemplando el rostro de la mujer una última vez, hermoso en su madurez, duro y dulce, enmarcado por el cabello largo y rubio, Erwin se supo completamente solo en ese mundo. Todo lo que hubiera amado estaba muerto porque él se había atrevido a amar a la muerte. ¿Amor? No. Él no amaba a esa criatura ¿cómo podía hacerlo tras lo que había hecho? Incluso como humano había sido abominable. Ese monstruo no merecía amor y él ya no tenía un corazón que latiese con el candor del cariño, era ahora pues frío y duro como el hielo.  
Echó mano de la pala y empezó a echar tierra con rapidez creciente, furioso, tratando de deshacerse del eco de sus pensamientos, hasta que sintió un dolor agudo en la mano que le hizo soltar la herramienta violentamente. Su mano ensangrentada estaba hinchada y amoratada, una película de pus rodeaba una herida que supuraba sangre y otros humores. Probablemente se hubiera producido al caer del caballo la noche pasada y no se había dado cuenta. Su corazón latía a una velocidad endiablada desde hacía un rato y no le había dado importancia pensando que era producto del shock y el esfuerzo, pero ahora, en calma, empezaba a entender lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Y sonrió.


	3. III

Nunca había deseado tanto que llegase la noche y al fin una sonriente luna iluminaba el cielo nocturno. Había dejado la ventana abierta, quería invitarle. Tenía la corazonada de que él vendría, que reafirmaría su poder sobre él, se regodearía en su miseria. Esperó despierto todo lo que sus ojos soportaron pero acabó besando a Morfeo. Y sólo entonces él apareció. Sintió su peso sobre el pecho, frío y suave.

\- Te dije que no intentases huir de mí, que no me buscases... Te lo advertí.

Aquella voz aterciopelada le acariciaba los oídos. Habían sido sólo un par de noches desde que la escuchara por última vez pero parecía una eternidad.

\- Lo hiciste - afirmó Erwin.

La criatura se incorporó sobre él, su mirada oculta tras su cabello de ébano. No parecía particularmente orgulloso, como había esperado, pero tampoco arrepentido.

\- Quería conocerte.

\- Querías encontrar la forma de matarme - corrigió el íncubo - ¿La has encontrado?

\- No, sólo he encontrado mi propia destrucción.

\- No tan pronto, cazador - la criatura deslizó su afilado dedo por los labios de Erwin, trazando las curvas de sus comisuras - aún no he terminado contigo.

\- No queda nadie a quien yo ame - repuso con gravedad.

\- Quedas tú, si no te amases tan sólo una pizca ya te habrías suicidado. Y cuando no puedas más - las manos de la bestia recorrían su pecho, lentamente, hasta su vientre - cuando te haya despojado de tu orgullo y pongas una hoja sobre tu cuello, mi querido cazador, beberé de ti - su cadera se movía sobre la suya, despertando sus afectados sentidos - y te devolveré la vida, una y otra vez. Hasta que este pelo se vuelva cano y tus fieros ojos tristes y mansos.

Aquellas amenazas, terribles y ciertas, eran como un afrodisíaco para Erwin, que al límite de su resistencia, asió la nuca del íncubo y lo atrajo hacia sí para devorar su boca. Su otra mano bajó hasta las nalgas, agarrando, tirando de ellas hacía sí, disfrutando del delicioso roce de su cuerpo.  
La criatura gruñó con sorna, separando sus labios lo justo para poder hablar y clavar su mirada de plata en sus ojos.

\- Mírate: los cuerpos de tu madre y tu amada aún están calientes y tú te restriegas como un perro con su asesino. Tú eres el verdadero monstruo.  
El íncubo acarició sus pómulos, angulosos y prominentes, y rodó por su cuello hasta la carótida.

\- Te brindaré todo el placer que te he negado, el placer más intenso, profundo y abyecto que hayas sentido jamás, y tu vergüenza será completa.  
Erwin respondió a su provocación atrapando sus labios de nuevo, sediento de él, sólo aquella lengua le colmaba. Sus padecimientos parecían calmarse con su cuerpo, fino y pequeño.  
Y esa boca rodó por su cuerpo, desgarrando la ropa a su paso, exponiendo su musculado torso, ahora más delgado de lo que fuera hacía una mes, pero igualmente hermoso. La criatura se regodeó en él, arañó su pecho y reabrió la mal curada herida bajo su clavícula. Erwin siseó, pero el punzante dolor enseguida se transformó en placer cuando aquellos dedos tiraron de sus pezones y luego los masajearon, al tiempo que la maldita lengua rodeaba su ombligo. El íncubo se irguió de nuevo sobre él y Erwin notó sus nalgas sobre su miembro erecto, cada vez más hinchado y dolorido por el roce con el pantalón. Con una mano, tomó la de Erwin y la llevó hasta la hebilla que cerraba la suerte de correas y harapos que cubrían sus pálidas piernas. Con dificultad, sus manos temblaban, consiguió desabrocharla, descubriendo la parte inferior de la criatura, erecta y sublime. Ésta recondujo su mano hasta su boca, lamiendo sus dedos uno por uno, indecentemente lento, mientras le miraba, y luego la llevó hasta su entrepierna y le obligó a introducir uno de sus dedos en él. El íncubo gimió, y Erwin gimió con él, espoleado por el placer de su voz. Su muñeca aún sujeta por su feroz amante, pero, por primera vez, se sentía con el control, el poder que le brindaba ser el instrumento del gozo de la bestia. Introdujo un segundo dedo, y sintió cómo la criatura se cerraba sobre él. Se movió en círculos en su interior, acariciando aquella pared cálida y rugosa que se estremecía bajo su tacto. Y cómo temblaba, aquellas temibles facciones ahora parecían tan humanas, su juvenil rostro ligeramente sonrosado sobre su palidez. Vio allí a Levi, no a la bestia. Y Levi le pedía más.  
Con su mano desocupada, Erwin liberó su miembro, húmedo y duro, y se acarició, pero aquello no era suficiente, ya no. Separó los dedos que aún tenía dentro de la criatura, haciéndose espacio, aquella jadeó, sonreía, anticipándose a su deseo, y Erwin le penetró, tan agónicamente lento como él hubiera lamido sus dedos antes, esos que ahora se retiraban para ceñirse sobre sus nalgas y tirar de él hacia el cuerpo del cazador. El íncubo gimió, y su voz era electricidad en los oídos de Erwin, y esa corriente bajó por su columna, se expandió sobre su estómago y finalmente alcanzó su miembro. El íncubo se movió sobre él, ansioso, arriba y abajo, arañándole el abdomen; su cadera se movía con él. Iba a perder la cabeza, apenas podía soportar mirar aquel precioso rostro de mirada afilada, ahora nublada por la lujuria y el placer, y ese fino y sedoso cabello negro como una noche sin luna. Quería todo de él, la perdición de su perverso amor, cada noche, hasta que no corriera una gota de sangre en sus venas, hasta que finalmente le diera muerte con su beso mortal.  
Si tan sólo Erwin no fuera un cazador... Si tan sólo Levi no fuera un vampiro...  
Erwin se irguió de sopetón, enterrando al íncubo debajo suyo, quien sólo mostró sorpresa un breve instante, para luego sonreír satisfecho y enroscar las piernas en la cintura de Erwin, apretando su propia erección contra su abdomen, demandando más de él, y Erwin le dio cuanto quiso, más rápido y más fuerte, frenético, tanto que apenas podía respirar, su vista se oscurecía y creía que se desmayaría antes de consumar. El íncubo se asió a su cuello, sofocando sus jadeos contra su garganta. El cuerpo de Erwin ardía, dolía, sus músculos contraídos se liberaron de súbito al sentir los afilados colmillos lacerar su piel, no sintió dolor sino placer, un placer que estallaba en su miembro y se desparramaba sobre su íncubo. Jadeó, agotado, y satisfecho.  
El monstruo lo apartó de él de súbito, sus ojos desorbitados, inyectados en sangre, los labios contraídos. Como una sombra, saltó de la cama y le encaró, retrocediendo, rezumando su boca con un líquido oscuro y denso.

\- ¡Tu sangre...!

Erwin asintió con los ojos, inmóvil, de un blanco cadavérico.

\- ¡Te mueres... Y me has dado de beber tu sangre enferma!

\- No había otra forma... he estado siempre en desventaja. Sólo podía usar tu hambre contra ti.  
El íncubo se arqueó hacia adelante, vomitando más de aquel negruzco fluido.

\- No moriré de esto, pero tú sí - escupió con rabia.

\- ¡Oh sí, morirás!

De un ágil movimiento Erwin agarró el látigo escondido bajo el colchón y lo chasqueó con fuerza, rompiendo éste sobre la madera del suelo, allá donde un segundo antes estuviera el vampiro y donde ahora una pequeña bandada de murciélagos se arremolinaba y volaba escapando por la ventana abierta.  
Se había temido algo así, pero ahora sabía dónde encontrarle, donde residía la fuente de su poder, y ahora estaba débil, envenenado de su sangre moribunda. Tan frágil cómo había estado aquellas semanas, anémico y privado de sueño, su cuerpo no había podido combatir la infección de una pequeña herida, pero aquella herida fue su esperanza, la mano ganadora, y él se había convertido en el veneno del íncubo. Ahora debía rematarlo. Era consciente de que no sobreviviría a aquella batalla, incluso si ganaba, ya estaba condenado, y le parecía justo.

Salió a la fría noche de primavera. Había una quietud siniestra en el pueblo, las ventanas estaban cerradas y en los alféizares habían dejado velas y candelabros. Todos temían a la oscuridad y a su monstruo.  
Erwin se dirigió al establo de la casa de Nile. Necesitaba un caballo y no tenía tiempo que perder pidiendo permiso, de todos modos Nile no lo necesitaría aquella noche. Era una bestia joven pero bien domada, su amigo se había preocupado de entrenarla debidamente, así que pudo montarla con facilidad y se lanzó sin demora hacia el bosque.  
Su destino era claro: las ruinas del castillo de los Ackerman. Sin duda el íncubo se refugiaba en aquella cámara subterránea que viera a través de sus grises ojos en sueños. Todo vampiro tenía una conexión con su tierra y debía reposar en ella, ésta le daba fuerza y le ataba al mundo de los hombres. Sin embargo Erwin albergaba aún varias preguntas ¿cómo se había transformado Levi en esa criatura? ¿Quién había destruido a la familia Ackerman? Quizá hacerse esas cuestiones ahora no tenía sentido ya que no viviría para resolverlas.  
El cielo empezaba a teñirse de un azul intenso en el horizonte, pronto rompería el alba de su último día.  
Atisbó el arco de piedra y desmontó, no necesitaría al caballo más y lo envió de vuelta al pueblo, Nile lo maldeciría una vez más cuando viese a su bestia regresar de ninguna parte.  
Erwin trató de hacer memoria, de recordar aquel castillo tal como Levi se lo había mostrado. Pasado el arco, el portón principal se había alzado a unos diez metros, tras él un recibidor espacioso y dos escaleras, bajo ellas una puerta que llevaba al corredor trasero. Encontró, semienterrados en la hierba, fragmentos de baldosa, su intuición era correcta. Siguió aquellos restos y el plano en su cabeza hasta dar con túmulo cubierto de malas hierbas: amapolas, cola de zorra y estramonio. Con la mano enguantada limpió el lecho y se topó con una estructura, la puerta de obsidiana, derribada. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, movió aquel portón y expuso las antiguas y gastadas escaleras que llevaban a la gruta. Respiró hondo, tratando de recobrarse del esfuerzo. Sentía sus brazos débiles y el corazón latiendo tan deprisa que le podría estallar. Se centró: allí abajo cumpliría con su destino, y no había forma de estar preparado para ello, así que simplemente bajó.  
Estaba tan oscuro que no podía ver nada, caminó cerca de la pared, guiándose por el tacto, hasta dar con otro portón, alzó la mirada y encontró el tenue reflejo del nácar del escudo familiar. Las viejas hojas de la puerta se abrieron con sonoro estruendo, como por arte de magia. La criatura le esperaba.  
La sala era tal como la había visto en sus oníricas visiones, maltratada ahora por el paso del tiempo. El suelo de gastado mármol aparecía sembrado de huesos, esqueletos que aún conservaban sus antiguos ropajes, testigos de tiempos pretéritos. Había muchos cuerpos allí, mujeres y hombres, algunos aún lucían su escudo familiar, el de los Ackerman. No le cupo duda, la familia entera había muerto allí ¿Se habían sacrificado todos en su delirio?  
Sintió su presencia antes de verle a él. Volvió la mirada hacia el ángel de bronce y sobre sus brazos se sentaba él, apoyado su antebrazo sobre la rodilla, visiblemente maltrecho, sus ojos oscurecidos por anillos negros, sus labios amoratados. Débil, muy débil. Casi sintió lástima por él, por su traición, pero enseguida censuró esa idea.

\- ¿Qué les ocurrió? - preguntó Erwin, volviéndose nuevamente hacia los cadáveres. Era extraño, no sentía temor, estaba tranquilo, como si estuviera con un viejo amigo.

\- Debían morir - repuso el ser, tranquilo, su voz dura.

\- ¿Y tú no? Vi a través de tus ojos - repuso Erwin con énfasis, lanzándole una mirada de soslayo, captando las pupilas de aquel dilatarse, pero sin mudar su apática expresión - no eras mejor que ellos.

\- No, no era mejor...

En una fracción de segundo desapareció de su improvisado trono y apareció a su lado.

\- Era más fuerte.

Como un resorte, Erwin lanzó un latigazo en derredor, barriendo la nada pues él había vuelto a desaparecer para situarse a unos metros. El cazador hizo virar el látigo y lo chasqueó trazando un arco en el aire, lo recogió con una mano para lanzar otro ataque descendente, golpeando, ahora sí, al demonio, que gruñó y luego desapareció en un aleteo.

\- Te conozco, he visto a través de tus ojos tus crímenes, Levi Ackerman - increpó Erwin, con voz clara y sonora - Raptaste niñas y mataste a inocentes, e incluso sacrificaste a tus hermanos en tu triste locura.

Erwin agudizó su oído, esperando ubicarlo por el sonido, pero la bestia no respondió, y en aquella oscuridad podría atacarle desde cualquier ángulo. Echó mano de una de las ampollas de su cinto y la aplastó con la mano, los cristales se clavaron en su carne y su sangre se mezcló con el líquido ambarino que hubiera contenido, provocando una llama blanca que le lamía los dedos pero no le quemaba. Extendió el brazo para iluminar la sala y lo giró lentamente buscando en cada recoveco, hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron con dos pupilas de gato, con un gesto rápido hizo correr toda la longitud del látigo por la llama de su mano y lo prendió a su vez, lanzando un nuevo ataque sobre el demonio, que se movió como una sombra y logró esquivarlo, ésta y otra ráfaga, tan rápida que le costó creer que aquel cazador moribundo pudiera retener aún tanta fuerza en su débil cuerpo. Y se volvió a perder en la oscuridad.  
Erwin cayó de rodillas, sus miembros temblando ligeramente, la agitación había acelerado la infección. Aún en postura defensiva, observaba a su alrededor.

\- ¿Valió la pena? - preguntó Erwin - la sangre y la muerte ¿Cambió algo el Conde? ¿Cumplió vuestro macabro sueño?

El íncubo surgió de entre las sombras, su paso grácil, etéreo, como un gato, su brazo ensangrentado por el golpe del látigo.

\- Me cambió a mí. Cumplió mi sueño de venganza - guturó la bestia, en un tono frío y melancólico, pero duro - Yo no maté a mis hermanos, no sabía que iban a hacerlo. No debieron... Pero lo pagaron. Todos lo pagaron. Y yo pago ahora.

Erwin lo miró con extrañeza, no parecía un penitente, de hecho parecía disfrutar de aquella siniestra forma de vida, pero tenía la certeza de que no mentía.  
La criatura se arrodilló frente a él, tan cerca que podía oler su aroma, mezcla de lirios y de humedad, y algo más, algo que no podía describir.

\- Oigo tu corazón. Tus latidos son arrítmicos, acelerados, pronto colapsará - posó una mano sobre su pecho, fría, extrañamente reconfortante - Qué desgracia, mi cazador, si sólo me hubieses obedecido yo habría sido magnánimo. Pero te vas dejando muerte y desgracia tras de ti.

Acarició su rostro, el suyo propio tan cerca que Erwin podía sentir su aliento sobre la piel. Luego aquella mano bajó por su cuello, rodeó su hombro y se detuvo en su brazo, antes de tocar aquella llama blanca de aún ardía.

\- Mátame, cazador. A eso has venido, y yo ya no deseo vivir.

Erwin lo miró perplejo. Se sonrió primero, y luego se echó a reír sonoramente.

\- Ahora que me muero ¿deseas morir?

\- Porque te mueres. He cumplido mi venganza y mi trato con mi Señor. Con tu muerte, tu clan se extingue. No queda nada más para mí. Y sólo tú puedes matarme.  
Erwin bajó la vista hasta su puño cerrado en torno al emblemático látigo. La vista empezaba a nublársele y le dolía terriblemente el pecho.

\- ¿Permitirás que viva? ¿Que robe el sueño y la sangre de los que quedan aquí?  
Erwin escrutinó aquel rostro que tan bien conocía, tan serio, tan hermoso, sus ojos grises clavados en los suyos.  
Si en otra vida le hubiera conocido...  
No podía ponerse en pie, pero irguió la columna; con dificultad, hizo girar el látigo sobre su cabeza un par de veces, que luego haría caer sobre el demonio, de rodillas ante él, ridículamente pequeño y frágil.  
El chasquido del látigo rompió tras él, sobresaltando a la criatura, a quien Erwin trajo hacia sí, afianzando su cintura, y besó sus labios una última vez, su lengua cálida, su sabor dulce y amargo. Acarició su mejilla fría y apoyó la frente en la suya, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

\- Sí, vivirás, durante siglos y eones, perseguido por tus pesadillas. Serás eterno en tu miseria.  
El íncubo lo miró confundido, airado, su cara reflejaba tantas emociones, y era tan hermoso, un ángel oscuro. Aquellos ojos fue lo último que vio antes de que le tragase la oscuridad. Su cuerpo era ya un bulto frío e inerte, pero sentía calma y tranquilidad.  
No debía acabar así, no debió haber cedido al orgullo, debió haberlo matado, haber librado a la tierra de aquella alimaña, pero su ego fue mayor, quiso que él le recordara siempre, como el hombre que le permitió vivir. Otros vendrían. Cuando él no regresase, Hange y Mike vendrían desde el norte y lo acabarían encontrando. Pero eso ya no le incumbía. Él sólo tenía que dejarse abandonar, en ese abrazo cálido, ardiente, que le arrastraba más allá de la escena trágica en el gran salón de los Ackerman.

* * *

El murmullo de la lluvia era una nana melancólica y el cielo la acompañaba con el rumor de lejanos truenos que se perdían en el corazón de aquellas antiguas y escarpadas montañas. Olía a humedad y hierba aplastada, al humo de las chimeneas y al almizclado aroma del pelaje de los animales. La noche había caído siete veces desde que alguien de la aldea viera al cazador. Tampoco había atacado la oscuridad en su ausencia.  
Al abrigo del fuego, Nile acariciaba entre sus dedos el sencillo rosario de marfil que solía llevar Marie. Aún le parecía mentira que hubiera muerto, tan de repente, de una forma tan cruel. Aquella semana había maldecido a Erwin y su estirpe mil veces, pero, pese a la melancolía y el dolor, aquel odio se había disipado. Echó un vistazo por la ventana pero no podía ver más allá de la lumbre su puerta.  
Se preguntaba qué habría sido de su amigo, ahora que ya podía volver a llamarlo así. Sin duda había salido de cacería, no le cupo duda cuando su caballo apareció en la villa con la silla puesta y sin jinete.  
¿Habría muerto Erwin? ¿Lo había azuzado a su muerte con sus hirientes palabras? No. Erwin era una persona fría y pragmática, nunca actuaría de una forma tan irracional.  
Su pie no había dejado de golpear el suelo de madera desde hacía un buen rato, y su hermana y su cuñada empezaban a perder la paciencia. Al punto, Nile se levantó como un resorte y se echó la capa sobre los hombros.

\- ¿A dónde vas ahora? - preguntó su hermana, tan irritada como preocupada - Llueve y está oscuro.

\- Vuelvo ahora - dijo escuetamente, dejando la cocina y una voz ininteligible atrás.

Tomó la antorcha del porche y la protegió como pudo de la suave y molesta lluvia.  
Andó calle arriba por un camino embarrado y resbaladizo, trastabillando un par de veces, pero manteniéndose firme cada vez.  
La vieja casa del clan de cazadores se alzaba en la parte alta de la aldea, regia y amenazante, recortada su siniestra silueta contra el gris plomizo del cielo nocturno. No había lumbre en las ventanas ni sus chimeneas despedían humo. Su corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte, apenas había alcanzado el porche y ya se había arrepentido de aquella excursión. se repetía, pero no podía ignorar aquella inquietud que le atenazaba y que le había arrastrado hasta allí.  
Golpeó la puerta con los nudillos y esta cedió un poco, entreabriéndose. Respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse. Se irguió cuan largo era y se animó a sí mismo a entrar.

\- ¡Señora Smith! ¡Erwin! - llamó cuando irrumpió al fin en el pasillo.

Un azote de humedad y lirios le golpeó la nariz. La cocina estaba apagada y fría y parecía que había sido así durante días. Avanzó por aquel oscuro pasillo que arrojaba tenebrosas sombras al paso de la viva luz de su antorcha. Se asomó a una habitación a su derecha, la lluvia y el viento se colaban a través de la ventana abierta y había un lío de mantas sobre la cama, una corona de espinas a los pies de esta. Nile tragó saliva, no quiso atreverse a pensar que aquellas manchas oscuras en las sábanas no eran otra cosa si no caprichosas sombras. Continuó pasillo adelante, cada vez más encogido. El reloj parado a las tres y treinta. Se asomó por la barandilla de la escalera a su derecha, no había bajado desde que era un crío y creía recordar que era una sala de armas. Dio media vuelta, dando por terminada su inspección, quería irse a casa y tomarse un tazón de caldo caliente y uno o dos vinos. No había dado un paso cuando se supo observado, algo lo miraba desde la habitación al otro lado del angosto pasillo. Miró sin pensar y deseó no haberlo hecho, porque ahí estaban, dos pupilas azules que le observaban. La información de lo que estaba viendo tardó un segundo en llegarle al cerebro: era Erwin quien le observaba, erguido y quieto en el centro de la habitación.  
Nile salió corriendo, dejando su capa y la antorcha atrás. Trastabilló en las escaleras del pórtico y cayó de bruces contra el empedrado para levantarse de un brinco y perderse calle abajo.  
Era él, sus mismos ojos, sus cejas, su nariz, su boca, su mandíbula cuadrada, su pelo rubio, su cuerpo alto y poderoso, incluso el gesto de su mirada. Pero no era Erwin. Cuando sus pupilas se cruzaron Nile sintió un mazazo en las rodillas, en el pecho, un terror como nunca había experimentado, quizá sólo parecido a la vez que, siendo muy niño, en el camino del bosque se topara con un enorme lobo negro. Sí, era el miedo instintivo que provoca un depredador, la agonía de saberse una presa.

Erwin se había despertado en la cripta de su familia. Le había costado entender cómo había llegado hasta allí y, más importante, por qué. Al contrario de lo que decían los ancianos, la muerte había sido para él dolorosa, cargada de terrores y pesares, de dolor y fuego. Por supuesto no había esperado ir al cielo, pero ese infierno se le antojaba dolorosamente real, hasta que comprendió que, en efecto, era real.  
La herida de su mano había sanado y no se sentía débil como hubiera sido lo habitual en aquel mes. Al contrario, se sentía ligero y poderoso, más lúcido. Podía ver en la sombra de la noche, escuchar el trotar de los ratones que cohabitaban el mausoleo con sus ancestros... Y estaba hambriento, pero no de carne, queso o pan, no, sentía un hambre muy específica, un hambre voraz y sanguinaria y sólo él podía calmarla. Sabía que estaba allí, olía su aroma tan característico, oía su tenue respiración, su piel sentía la electricidad que aquel producía.

\- La muerte era demasiado dulce para acogerme - había dicho Erwin, con sorna, en un estado entre la furia y la serenidad.

\- Sabes que no la merecías. No más de lo que la merecía yo - repuso la criatura.

Erwin soltó una caracajada que resonó por la amplia sala. No se había reído así en años y probablemente no lo volviera hacer en lo que le restaba de vida.  
El ser lo contemplaba desde las sombras, extrañado y molesto. Al fin Erwin se incorporó, sus ropajes ajados y teñidos del rojo de la sangre ya seca. Su piel estaba pálida, apenas conservaba una nota del color que tuviera, su cabello caía desordenado sobre su frente, enmarcando los ojos azules, que clavó en los del íncubo. Dio un paso hacia él, y, sin entender cómo, había cruzado la distancia que les separaba y ahora le tenía entre su cuerpo y la pared de mármol.  
El incubo le lanzó una mirada desafiante, de advertencia. Nunca le había parecido tan pequeño y tan vulnerable como le parecía ahora. Tan frágil...

\- Me has condenado a la oscuridad, a la traición de mi estirpe por tu egoísmo.

La criatura abrió la boca para responder, pero una fuerte mano en su mandíbula le detuvo.

\- Oh, Levi estás tan solo.

La férrea presa se liberó sólo darle la vuelta con ímpetu. De un tirón arrancó el ancho collar y expuso su nívea garganta. El ser ahogó un jadeo al sentir su aliento sobre el cuello.

\- Serás mi presa, hasta que los siglos nos consuman, cada noche...- susurró Erwin.

Lamió su cuello, desde el trapecio hasta su oreja, mientras su palma acariciaba el costado de Levi, rodeando la estrechez de su cintura, regodeándose en el tacto suave del cuero de su corpiño, notaba sus músculos tensarse bajo él. Pellizcó el esbelto cuello con los dientes, tirando un poco de la piel. El vampiro buscaba con la mano un lugar al que asirse, acariciaba erráticamente la pierna de Erwin prendándose de los jirones, tirando de ellos. El cazador ahogó una risita de satisfacción, pero él mismo empezaba a perder la compostura. Ese olor, de lirios y lluvia, la sangre de Levi, le trastornaba. Hundió sus colmillos en él, no muy seguro de cómo debía proceder, pero un ligero rasguido y la sangre empezó a brotar y él a beber de ella. Levi jadeó y apretó más su cuerpo contra el de Erwin, buscando su roce.  
Aquel líquido carmesí era amargo y dulzón, intenso, como un buen vino, mejor que uno. La sensación era indescriptible, nunca se había sentido tan saciado como ahora que probaba esa sangre, alimentarse de ella era como el sexo, le invadía una urgencia voraz y necesitaba más, más. Se sentía complacido y hambriento a la vez. Empezaba a entender la tenacidad del íncubo. Y éste gimió. Comprendió que sentía el mismo placer, igual que lo había sentido él tantas y tantas noches cuando se ofrecía como sacrificio.  
¡Sacrificio! Se había convencido de que era eso de lo que se trataba, anulando toda voz disidente que le recordaba que se ofrecía por satisfacer su deseo egoísta de verlo y tocarlo, de ser suyo. Ahora ya no tenía que mentirse, no era ya el hijo de su padre ni el heredero del látigo: era una bestia pérfida e impía y podía rendirse a sus deseos más perversos y oscuros.  
Liberó el cuello del íncubo, las rodillas de éste temblaron, pero Erwin le aprisionó contra su cuerpo. Acarició su pequeño y bien formado torso, rodeó sus pectorales con los pulgares y trazó la forma de sus pezones, presionándolos, liberándolos. Luego bajó sendas manos hasta el corpiño y lo desgarró, pasando a acariciar la sutil forma de sus músculos bajo la piel, tensos. Desde su posición, Erwin podía contemplar aquella preciosa espalda, sus omóplatos parecían alas. Lentamente, rodó por aquella columna, besando cada vértebra. Sus manos firmes en los costados obligándole a arquear la espalda, exponiendo su trasero, que el cazador besó sobre los harapientos pantalones  
Levi jadeó de nuevo, con sendos brazos apoyados sobre la pared, sintiendo la cálida respiración de Erwin sobre sus nalgas, le quemaba. Notó sus dientes mordisqueandole, hasta que una mano se deslizó dentro del calzón y tiró de él hasta retirarlo, desnudándole por completo.  
El cazador separó sus glúteos, masajeó la sensible zona con los pulgares, amagando introducir uno, pero se retiró inmediatamente. Todo el cuerpo de Levi vibraba de anticipación, pero Erwin no tenía prisa, estaba disfrutando de la vista de su cuerpo desnudo, de su vulnerabilidad y su lujuria. Lamió aquí y allí, arrancando más y más gemidos ahogados. Finalmente introdujo su lengua en él, y el espasmo fue exquisito. Levi se retorcía y en su espalda se dibujaban la forma de los músculos. Jugueteó con él hasta volverlo loco, su torso inclinado hacia delante, la frente apoyada en la pared, sudoroso, sus mejillas y su pecho teñidos de un suave tono rosa. Su sangre hervía.  
Erwin se irguió sobre él, se deshizo de su larga casaca y echó mano a la lazada de su pantalón, liberando su miembro erecto. Alzó la cadera de Levi y se situó a su altura, con su pene entre las nalgas, meciéndose suavemente, adelante y atrás, disfrutando del roce de su piel y alargando el castigo al vampiro, que gruñó como protesta. Presionó el glande contra él, sin llegar a entrar, suficiente para que el íncubo flaquease.  
Quería torturarle como él había hecho en el pasado, pero lo cierto es que empezaba a ser doloroso incluso para él. Asió de nuevo las estrechas caderas y entró en él, poco a poco al principio, luego con embestidas más largas y profundas. Lejos de cansarse, parecía que cada segundo se sentía más vigoroso, como cuando hubiera bebido de su sangre. Entendió que él no le había desangrado en una sola noche porque se alimentaba de dos formas, con la sangre y el sexo, así sus presas duraban más.  
Levi gemía como nunca lo había oído antes, temblaba de placer y parecía derretirse bajo el tacto de sus dedos. Su piel ya no era fría, sino que era una auténtica llama. Qué criatura más exquisita, nunca hubiera podido matarlo, le había atrapado desde el primer momento y nunca le dejaría escapar, y Erwin no quería escapar, quería poseerlo, destrozarlo y volver a unir las piezas. Le deseaba con una pasión enfermiza, del mismo modo enfermizo que se sabía deseado por él.  
El demonio tenía razón, no merecía la paz de la muerte, él era un monstruo, una bestia, lo había sido siempre, y ahora se había liberado de las cadenas que lo volvían sumiso y leal. Era libre... Y estaba condenado.  
Tomó a Levi de la cintura y lo enderezó, dejándole de puntillas sobre un solo pie, mientras tomaba su otra pierna para hacer la penetración más profunda. Los jadeos de su pequeña bestia resonaron por el mausoleo, mancillando el descanso de los que fueran su familia.

Erwin había vuelto a su casa movido por un lejano sentimiento de nostalgia. Allí había nacido y crecido, él, su padre, su abuelo, su bisabuelo... Sintió que debía ver aquel lugar otra vez para cerciorarse de que jamás volvería a ser el mismo. Entonces había aparecido Nile. Se alegraba de que hubiera salido corriendo, así no tendría que matarlo. Le tenía aprecio, hubiera sentido tener que hacerlo.  
Se sentó en la cama, con una ramita de nogal entre los dedos y la hizo girar mientras la contemplaba distraído. Todo lo pasado el anterior mes le parecía muy lejano, incluso ajeno, como si viera a través de ojos que no eran suyos. Los tres chicos del pueblo, su madre, Marie...eran ya recuerdos lejanos de una vida que ya no era la suya, y no sentía remordimientos.  
Percibió el aroma a lirio y alzó la vista para encontrar la mirada gris que todo lo había empezado, su oscuro cabello enmarcando sus facciones, envuelto en ropajes oscuros.

\- Vendrán a por nosotros, tenemos que irnos - dijo el otrora cazador, incorporándose y dejando la rama sobre la cama.

\- Te sigo, Erwin.


End file.
